Welcome to destruction
by zelzai
Summary: Old habits die hard, but she was determined to never go back to jail and that meant avoiding anything criminal. Including a certain biker.
1. We can't feel ordinary love

**AN: Have no clear idea about what I'm going to do with this in a long term. Whether it will be a oneshot or something longer. Depends on your interest in it I guess. :)**

**Still writing my other fic as well! I just simply got this idea and really wanted to put it out. **

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

Happy's POV

"Another round, boys?" the redheaded waitress asked, her eyes traveling along the table full of leather-clad bikers.

"Hell yeah, baby," Tig grabbed her hand in his and laid a sloppy kiss on it. Man was he always on a hunt. I darted my eyes back to the show on the other side of the room.

Along with probably every other set of balls here, my eyes were glued on the trio of beautiful girls, waving their hair and hips on the dance floor that rarely saw any action. After all it was a dirty bar, not some disco club. But there was no doubt that no-one really cared about that at this point. Those girls were offering the one thing this place was missing- a sight for sore eyes- unless of course you actually enjoyed staring at scruffy bearded middle-aged guys. In that case you would have been good here every night.

All three of them were hot. Each in a different way, making it difficult to decide with one I would have loved to have my hands on first. They looked like fucking Charlie's Angels. The one with reddish hair had legs that went on for miles and she had chosen a perfect outfit to show them off, her skirt was more like a belt. The blonde one had an ass that was made for grabbing. And the brunette, well you could say I would have loved to let those puppies free from that bra-cage.

There was a roar of laughter and a grunt from Tig. I sincerely had no idea what they were talking about, as I was too busy inspecting our surroundings.

"Can't blame a fellow for trying and besides bitches love me anyhow," Tig said, raising his glass up high as if making a declaration.

That was half true actually. Like with anyone of us, there was no need to chase bitches. Our image did enough of a good job to lure them in, eyes wide and clothes already half-way on the floor. To be honest, it gave a sense of power, when it took only a look and maybe a small nod to get a chick to follow you to your bedroom.

My eyes went back to the dance floor. There were two guys circling them already. No wonder, those girls were magnetic. By the look of it, one of the guys had asked them if they could join their dance party. While attempting to sway along with the music, the guy with short dark hair kept trying to put his hand on the dark haired girl's back. With every touch moving it a bit closer to her ass and making me scowl. The girl instantly reached out behind her back and raised his hand higher, clearly marking the line for forbidden area.

"What are you grinning about, killer," Tig patted my shoulder, trying to follow my gaze.

"Blondie looks like a good time," he added, blowing out a small whistle.

"Aye, they all do," Chibs nodded approvingly.

"Oh boy, trouble in the hood," Juice commented, pointing at the two new girls moving angrily towards the dance floor.

"Hey skank-face, get your filthy hands off of my man," one of them yelled loud enough for the whole bar to hear.

"Excuse me?" the brunette, who had previously being battling with the guy's fast-moving hand, turned to face the girl shouting at her.

It took one arrogant look from the brunette to have the yelling girl at her face, claws flying. Though the thing did take an awfully fast turn. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw a girl slamming blows like that on someone, if ever. The bitch who had been yelling at her was now down on the floor, practically unconscious. A pool of blood forming around her head, as the guys around them simply stared without doing a thing.

"Fucking amazing," Tig mumbled, getting up to go break that shit up.

"Alright enough, ladies," Chibs said, following Tig to the battleground. It took both him and Tig to pull the brunette away from the limp body underneath her. I stayed on my seat, mentally cheering for the brunette whose fist looked as messed up and bloody as the other girl's face. All in all I was not here to break up some pointless cat-fight, I personally was good with simply enjoying the show. For all I cared, she could have finished her off as well.

"You bitch," the girl whose face had already swollen into another measuring scale muttered as she was helped up by her friend and the sucker who had been the sole reason for all that had gone down.

"Are you hungry for more? I know I am," the brunette snapped back with a dashing smile that almost managed to jerk my eyes from her blood dripping hand. I let out a snort causing Juice to look at me. Bitch had some balls, that was for sure.

"Okay, okay, ladies, let's leave the wildlife to the bedroom," Tig dragged the brunette away from the epicenter of trouble. "All good here, Doug," Chibs told the barkeep moving in their direction. "But do help those gashes out, hurts my eyes," he waved at the troublemakers.

"How about a drink, doll-face, to cool down and all?" Tig had managed to guide the brunette to our table. The other two followed them, smiling at something Chibs had said.

"So hell-raiser, you have a name?" Tig asked, gently shoving her to sit down across from me.

"I'm gonna go clean up," she dodged past Tig, her eyes flowing over me like a bucket of cold water.

"So this is Carrie and Taylor," Chibs announced putting his hand first around the blonde and then the redhead.

"And those are Happy, Juice and Tig," he introduced, pointing at each of us in turn.

I nodded, my eyes following the brunette's back until she disappeared behind the wall. She hadn't told Tig her name for some reason. "Hey, bring me another beer.. and an icepack," I caught the hand of a passing waitress. I knew more than well, what it felt like after beating some idiot's face. In those cases cold ice was your only friend.

The girl with dark hair was gone so long that I actually thought she had left the building alltogether. Even Tig had moved on from waiting for her and was now busy dancing with the blonde, whose name might have been Carrie. I really had it bad with names.. Or maybe I just didn't try enough?

Chibs was smitten with the other one, promising her, that if she'd dance with him, there was no chance of some chick coming to ruin it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he even promised to give her his bike, if that somehow happened. Finally she agreed, leaving me with just Juice, who was already talking up one of the waitresses. For some reason I didn't feel like specifically going after someone. Instead I took a swig from the already too warm beer and started dragging my finger through the water coming from the melting icepack, thinking about leaving.

"May I have that?" she asked, startling me, as I didn't even see her coming up. She simply appeared out of nowhere.

Pushing it her way, she sat down and carefully placed the pack of ice on her bruised fist and pulled out her cell. Her face was unbruised, but the other bitch had managed to scratch her pretty good. There were three lines coming over her cheek. Making her appear as a warrior princess, who had just battled a tiger. God dammit, she looked even better close up.

"I'm going home," she told the blonde as she and Tig danced their way back to our table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she stood up abruptly, dropping her half ice, half water-pack on the table.

"We'll come with you," the blonde said, much to Tig's dismay.

"No, you can stay, I'm good, really," she forced on a smile just to assure her friend. It was almost believable.

"I can give you a lift," I blurted out without thinking.

She looked at me with her cold stare and shook her head, "No thanks."


	2. When locked up a while

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

Happy's POV:

She was out before I even had the chance to blink my eyes at her blunt refusal. I rarely invited chicks to ride bitch with me, but when I actually did, no-one ever said 'no'. And yet here she was, proving the exact opposite, by apparently being immune to everything that made others crawl at my feet. I had to admit though, I was intrigued. But definitely not in a way that would have made me really start chasing after some pussy. Even if it was a hell of a temptation.

Still I also decided I was done with that shithole bar for the night. It was as good as being in the MC's clubhouse anyways, and there at least I wasn't forced into listening to Juice trying to seal a deal or watching Tig push his way into some poor girl's pants. Plus a quick head from a crow eater, who'd know exactly when to leave me alone, which of course was right after I came, sounded like a way better idea.

I got up, not even bothering to say good-bye to my brothers, who were all too pussy-whipped at that point anyhow. So I simply emptied my beer bottle and headed out.

I was just walking to my bike, patting around in my cut for the lighter, when I noticed the brunette wildcat sitting on a nearby bench. And all of a sudden it was like my feet were having their own mind, so without really having any say over my direction and also without knowingly thinking about what hell I was doing, I had somehow managed to walk up to her.

"I'm fine," she said with a straight face. Or more like a straight mask. I wanted to rip that off of her. Just as much a I'd loved to rip off her clothes.

I snorted. Did I really look like a person who could be worried about some random girl's wellbeing? Burying my instinct to respond along the lines of 'whatever, didn't ask', I simply furrowed my eyebrow to her. "Took the party outside?"

"Forgot my keys in my friend's bag and frankly I don't feel like going back in there, so I'm waiting for her to come out instead, all in all yeah I'm having a blast," she said, her face still not showing real emotions.

"Might be a while," I smirked, loving the calmness waving off of, seeing her like that, I'd have never guessed a girl like her could be able to beat someone into oblivion. "Tig loves to have girls for breakfast."

She made a disgusted face and looked back at the bar. It might have been the first time she had at least up to some level let her guard down.

"Arghh," she mumbled surrendering and got up.

I watched her walk back inside. Loving the way her hips swayed in those dark skinny jeans. That and those scratches on her face, there was no doubt anymore about who I would have picked first out of those three beauties. While the others were simply hot, she was burning with an open flame.

Something was holding me in place. I took my time, slowly dragging the cigarette between my lips, knowingly waiting for her to reappear. All of a sudden the urge to hunt and chase was back in my bones. And I couldn't help but like the fact, that she seemed everything but an easy catch.

It didn't take long until I heard her steps coming up behind me. However instead of stopping, she continued walking forward once she got to where I was leaning on my bike. Meeting my eyes for a second, she gave me a small wave with her keys, accompanied with what looked like a well-practiced fake smile.

"Haven't you heard it's dangerous for girls like you to walk alone on dark streets," he spoke up, while she was still in hearing reach. I had wanted to sound dangerous, but somehow it came out sounding like a challenge or a joke.

"Girls like me?" she turned around, still not stopping in her stride.

"Yeah. Fragile, injured. I bet you can't even clench your fist right now," I said, trying not to grin at the way her eyebrows rose. I had succeeded at hitting a nerve.

"And why do you, big bad biker, want to take me home that badly?" she finally stopped, crossing her arms.

"I don't. Was just about to suggest you should take a cab," I shrugged, putting on the helmet.

…

Her POV:

"Oh," I couldn't shake the feeling in my lower abdomen, which his raspy voice had brought on. Shit, I had been so good at staying away from bad boys, at least since I'd gotten out. It had actually been my one and only promise to myself- to stop surrounding myself with people who were the definition of trouble. And that was exactly what the tattooed guy in front of me looked like. He might as well been dragging along a sign saying 'I'm sexy, I'm bad, and I know it'.

He was right though, my hands did feel like an elephant had stomped on them. And I was tired. All that dancing on high heels had been a proper workout. And even as my ears couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth next, my feet and hands were simply begging for it. Those traitors...

"But if I chose to take you up on that previous offer?" I eyed him, wondering what game he was playing here.

"I'd say get on, I don't have all night to debate." The way he spoke in his low voice. It felt like he was growling at me, like an animal straight from the forest.

"Fine, but let's be clear, I only want to ride on your bike, not on you," I slowly moved closer to him. Shit, I should have phrased it better.

"Good to know you have thought about that last part." His gaze made my cheeks heat up. Hoping it wouldn't be visible in the dim light, I quickly grabbed the spare helmet he was holding out. Facing away from him a bit, I could still feel his eyes on me, as I gathered my dark hair on one side to adjust the too long straps.

"That tat on your neck…" he started, looking at the spot my hair usually covered.

"Is none of your business," I hurridly finished his sentence. Hoping he didn't see it that clearly, or simply somehow didn't know the meaning behind it. I had spent years dreaming about removing those four dots surrounding one smaller dot in the middle, which represented those four walls that had held me a prisoner for so long, but had still eventually decided against it. Even though the tattoo was forced on me, I had somehow grown used to it. It didn't only represent everything bad that had happened, it also worked as a reminder of that dark hole I was never going to fall back into. And that really did push me forward.

Warily I climbed behind him, making sure I'd sit as far away from him as possible. Although once we were on the road, forces of physics did not leave that last part up to my deciding. I was slammed heavily against his back, like my life depended on his closeness.

"You didn't tell us your name earlier," he said once I was safely back on my own two feet.

"I know," I turned my back to him and started walking toward the front door. I wasn't trying to make friends with him.


	3. I feel the fire, but there's no pain

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

I had just pulled back the covers and crawled in, when an annoying buzzing sound made me raise my head from the softness of my big white pillow. I looked around for the little noisedevil and rolled my eyes. Of course it was lying on the opposite side of the room. _Great, _I thought, pushing myself up and making my way to it.

"Hey Care, what's up?" I said, trying not to yawn at my best friend.

The answer came out as a round of laughter from which I couldn't make out a word.

"What? I can't hear a thing, where are you?" I rested my hand on the cupboard, annoyedly strumming my fingers against it.

"Come here," Carrie finally made out some words that did sound like English.

"Here where? I'm barely awake," I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was almost 1AM.

"Sons clubhouse, please C, come get me, I'm just a bit tipsy," Carrie's voice went up an octave on the last word.

"Yea, I can hear that," I sighed. "Alright fine, but you owe me big time. I'll be there in fifteen and in the meanwhile please try to stay away from booze and bikers."

"Challenge assepted.. acc.. accepted," Carrie answered giggling, before she hung up the phone.

I thought about not changing my clothes, as I could probably just stay hidden inside my car until Carrie dragged her ass out herself. But knowing that things didn't usually work out the way I planned, it was better to make sure that I wouldn't be seen in short shorts and a skimpy tank top in a place like that. Just in case. So I whipped out a pair of dark skinny jeans, black button up blouse and a navy blue leather jacket. "Get in, get Carrie, get out," I assured myself, while trying to whisk out the keys from the bottom of my embarrassingly messy purse. "Messy purse, messy life."

"Oh here you are," I pulled out my long lost lipstick. It was dark purple and worked with my skin color like magic. I was in the middle of patting it on, when it doomed on me again. I was simply going there to get Carrie and nothing else and the plan was to keep a low profile, not be all dolled up and wanting for attention. Especially when it was more than likely that the biker from that bar would also be there. With a heavy sigh, I wiped it all off. "What a waste."

I was by the Teller-Morrow gates, when the nerves really began to kick in. It was the last place I wanted to be, in fact it even scared me. The loud music, dangerous looking men and open fire in barrels surrounding the building with a big sign that read Sons of Anarchy- it was all an aching reminder of the crowd I used to hang around with. Entering a place looking like that had turned out to be a mistake I didn't intend on repeating. After all it had cost me my freedom once and I'd be damned if it turned out this way again.

I parked my car next to a black sedan and dialed Carrie's number. "C'mon, pick up," I gripped the wheel, hoping there would be no need for me to go in searching for her. But there was no answer, nor was she anywhere my eyes could reach."Oh, god damn it, Care," I muttered closing the car door behind me with a loud bang, whil in my head planning the sweet revenge. Carrie knew well why I avoided places like this.

With every step, my heart started beating a tiny bit faster. A low whistle caught my ear, when I passed a table with men twice my size surrounding it. "Just ignore it," I mumbled under my breath, not wanting to look that way. I sprinted forward, keeping the focus on my moving feet. Taking a deep breath, I entered the building.

If I hadn't been so determined on getting out as fast as possible, I would have actually admired my surroundings. The place looked cool. At least on the surface. The smell of it was something else though..

Carrie was still nowhere to be seen and I was just about to turn around, to head back out, when a familiar accent pulled my attention. It was the Scotsman from the bar night. It had to be, I had an exceptionally good ear for recognizing voices.

"Hey, I don't know if you remember me. We briefly met in that town bar last week," I started, walking up to him.

His eyes scanned me from head to toe, before a smile reached his lips.

"Can't forget a lass with a right hook like yours," he laughed, winking at me knowingly. He was actually quite memorable himself.

"Yep, that's the thing I'm known for," I couldn't suppress my own smile, "anyhow my friend, Carrie, the blond one, she called me to pick her up, but I can't seem to find her from this maze. Perhaps you've seen her?"

"Aye, I think she's with Tig. But sit down, have a drink while waiting," he patted on the seat next to him.

"Thanks for the offer, I'm good, I'll just wait for her by the car," I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of the guy I had been hoping on not seeing, walk inside. "_Fuck!"_

"Don't be silly, I won't bite, unless you want me to, of course," he insisted, as I abruptly spun back around.

It was either making my way out through Happy, who was so casually blocking the doorway, or sitting down for a minute and waiting for him to clear the way first. "Alright, but no biting," I smiled at the Scot I now remembered was called Chibs, at least according to Taylor.

"As you wish, my lady, and I'll go get you a drink." He was half way to the bar, before I even had the chance to protest.

"Oh wow, a bottle of Scotch? I must look thirsty," I mused, as Chibs came back and pushed a glass of whiskey in front of me, before starting to fill up his own. I could either sit there and mope, go out looking for Carrie with a high chance of running into Happy, or take the drink in front of me and hope for the night to come to a quick and uneventful end. Not a hard choise actually.

It was so easy to fall back into my old ways though. Too easy. Chibs was charming and after one glass of whiskey too many, the real reason I was there in the first place began to slowly, but determinately, slip my mind.

"I think I need some fresh air," I noted, kooking at the almost empty bottle and trying to clear my head from the fog of alcohol that was hindering the ability to think straight.

"Aye," he rested his head against the cushion. "Hey, prospect, get your head out of your arse, and come carry us out."

"I'll go ahead, make sure the door is open for you two," I got up chuckling and actually picturing him being carried out on a chair like a king.

I was almost out the door, when a hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled me to the side.

"You," his raspy voice made it sound like an accusation.

"Yea, me," I cocked an eyebrow at the half naked body keeping me in place. "Isn't this whole MC thing about you guys wearing those vests?" I pointed at his naked torso, hoping he couldn't see the heat that had reached my cheeks.

"Not when in you're in the ring," he said as if it was obvious.

To my defense his chest area, where my eyes had been glued to, did not look like it had been in a fight, it was simply glistening with sweat, making the tattoos covering it come out a bit more clearly. Tracing a line with my eyes up to his face, I could see a bruise starting to form on his left cheek.

"Great place you have here.. Have always wondered what a proper MC's clubhouse looks like from the inside, but I think I forgot to lock the door, so yeah…" I tried throwing out some small talk, to end that awkward situation as quickly as possible.

"I'll show you what the bedrooms look like," his voice was so deliciously raw, it made me franckly speechless. My inability to answer might have also been caused by the confidence in his voice, as he did not offer nor ask, he was simply stating it as a fact. And there was not a single voice in my head, trying to help my dying willpower and stop me from following his lead, as he directed me trough the room.

If there was one thing, I knew to be true, then it was the fact, that I was not easy. I was not something guys could take. I was something only I could give… if I decided so. But his arrogance was doing a good job at shaking the ground under that time and a time again proved principle.

"Stop," I stepped out of his reach, as we got inside one of those infamous bedrooms, and looked around.

Happy didn't protest. He simply stood still, glaring at me, as I took my time looking around. Casting a quick look at him over my shoulder, I couldn't deny my own desire. God damn, he looked hot and an unpredictable, just like the other night, when he had given me a ride home. Trouble or not, I had to have him, at least once. But it would only go down on my terms.

I put my palm against his chest and pushed his back against the door. "Well, thanks for the tour,"I locked my gaze with his.

Happy's dark eyes stayed on my face, as I started tracing the outlines of his tattoos. "Though I have to say, I'm glad you skipped on the history of this room." Slowly I moved closer, replacing my wandering hand with my mouth. He grunted at the touch of my lips and roughly pulled me even closer, letting his hands wander their way down my back, until they stopped to rest on my ass. His reaction was making my panties feel like the Pacific Ocean.

I felt him pushing me, trying to be in control, as my nails dug into his sides and I slowly bit my way up to his shoulder.

With a quick move Happy had turned us around, making me the one who was pressed up against the door. As he ran his hand over the front of my shirt, a moan escaped my lips. I just now remembered, I had not bothered with a bra earlier.

"Take it off," Happy smirked at the feel of my almost naked chest, tugging at the hem of my blouse. I thought about saying no, just to let him know, he was not the host of this show, but I just couldn't help myself once I saw the anticipation in his eyes. I un-buttoned my blouse under his observing gaze, the feel of his burning stare making my knees go weak. Were we really doing this?

"Ahh," I whimpered, when his tongue reached my exposed and hard nipple.

As his mouth worked on my breast, his hand moved further south, pressing against my crotch through the pants.

"Oh god," I quivered under his touch, unable to control the tingling senation in the lower parts of my body.

"I want you," Happy growled, turning his attention to my neck.

"I don't really care what you want," I regained control and pressed my hands on his shoulders, shoving him away. The look of outrage in his eyes was perhaps turning me on more than the thing he had just said. He was desperate to dictate it all and I was desperate not to let a man control me. I felt like a pyromaniac toying with fire and we were both on the verge of getting burned, if not playing our cards right.

Biting down on my lip, I reached for his belt. Gently tugging him toward the bed, I kneeled in front of him, helping him out of his pants. He was so ready and so was I, but still I needed to tease him just a tiny bit more, by slowly swirling my tongue over the tip of his impressive length. I loved the feel of him, it had my pussy throbbing with need. He grunted, trying to draw my mouth around him with his hand on the back of my head.

Pulling back, I cast him a clear look that said 'no' to his impatience.

His eyes were on fire, but I couldn't tell whether it was due to anger or lust. Whatever it was, I made him close those fire spilling eyes as I took him in my mouth as deep as I could.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Would love to know what you think of it so far. :) **


	4. One last thrill

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

Happy's POV:

She twirled her tongue along my length, before taking it in her mouth again, while also making sure to look up at me just in time I opened my eyes. Looking down and seeing her lips around my dick made me even harder than I already was. She knew well what she was doing.

I grunted out of frustration, as she pulled away. Standing up, she started tugging at my kutte and all too soon I was towering over her, totally naked, while she only had her blouse unbuttoned.

"Ain't really fair," I commented looking between the two of us.

"You want fair or you want me to rock your biker-loving world?" she smirked, pushing me on the bed.

It was nothing like the bedroom shows I had with crow eaters. They would have never stood their ground the way she did and as much as I liked to be the dominating party, I couldn't help but enjoy her bossing me around a bit.

As I laid down on the bed, I eyed her with desire and curiosity. She lifted her hands to her blouse and took it off. Then she turned her back to me and slowly pushed down her jeans, along with the knickers underneath them.

She turned to face me again and took a few steps toward the bed.

As she stood there in front of me, with a devilish smile playing on her lips, she let her hand travel down her body along with my observing eyes, until it stopped to rub circles on the sensitive spot between her legs.

"I can help you with that," I held out my hand to her, unable to just watch. I needed to touch as well.

"You better," she took my hand and crawled on top of me. I could see her pussy glistening with her juices.

As she straddled my hips, I slowly let his fingers wander through her wetness. "Ready to be pleased, I see."

"Oh yeah," she arched her back at my touch. Loving the way I was hitting just the right spots.

Roughly I pulled her forward with one hand, while the other searched for a condom.

"Let me," she held out her palm.

I watched her roll it on my dick and then move herself right on top of it. As she slowly lowered her body on me, she let out a loud moan. It was music for my ears.

I grabbed a good hold of her ass, pulling her even lower. As soon as she started really moving up and down, picking up a wonderful rhythm, I got so lost in the moment that without thinking my right hand smacked her perfectly round ass.

She stopped her bouncing and before I could even say something about that, her open hand landed on my face.

For a second I actually deliberated throwing her off of me, but eventually managed to stop myself, feeling pleasure run through my body. She was not afraid of me, she should have been, but she wasn't. "Never do that again," I said in a calm tone, as I laid my hands back on her behind and pulled her down so low, that she was whimpering too much to be even capable of answering.

As I let her move up again, she seductively bend down and after nibbling on my ear for a while whispered, "no worries, ain't planning on doing anything with you ever again anyways."Not like I was planning on marring her or something, but a fuck this good I wouldn't mind repeating. But she was just making me want to fuck her into the stage of begging me for more.

With that I had turned us around, now being the one on top, "Say that to your pussy, it's already screaming for more." That said, she couldn't hold her orgasm any longer, I was pounding in her so fast, she just had to let go. As I felt the contraction around me, I was over the moon as well.

I pulled out of her and fell on my back. We were both quiet, with the only sound filling the room being our heavy breathing.

I took a long look at the naked woman lying next to me. She was something different. She wasn't just a nice face and bangable body, she was somehow different from everyone else I'd ever been with. She was intriguing. That's what she was. Intriguing.

I watched her smile with her eyes closed. "Yup, put it all in the memory-bank, won't be seeing it again," she said in a soft, but smirking voice.

With a raspy chuckle I got out of the bed to go clean myself up. As I got back, she was up too. Gathering the clothes spread out on the floor around us. She staggered a bit while straightening up and threw her stuff on my bed. I leaned against the bathroom door and watched her get dressed.

"Do you mind? It's getting a bit weird now," she said not even looking my way.

"Yeah I would mind, besides I'm still putting together that memory-bank," I answered, before seeing a small smile form on her lips.

Once she was all dressed and on her way to the door,I stepped forward to block her way. Grabbing her ass and pulling her against my naked body, I lowered my face to meet hers. She opened her mouth to let my tongue invade hers and it felt good. Every inch of her felt good against me and I was already starting to get hard again.

She must have felt it too, as she pulled her head back and looked me deep in the eyes. "We should stop, after all it was a onetime thing, which I for sure will regret tomorrow once I'm sober," she bit her lip.

"No you won't."

With a shrug she tried to turn around, but I was still holding her in place.

"I won't let you go out without you telling me your name first, it's about god damn time," my eyes dug into hers.

"You won't need it ever again, what's the point?" she tried to wiggle herself out of my embrace.

"You know mine," I responded, for sure looking like I was far from giving up.

"Yeah, but I already forgot it, so … " she smirked.

"Oh, maybe I should say it again and then make you scream it out when I take you against this door," I smirked right back at her, actually delibering on doing the thing I'd just promised.

"Fine, I'm Candy."

"No shit, but really, I ain't letting you go otherwise."

"I don't get why you need to know it, arggh fine I'm Camille, friends call me Cammie. So very nice to meet you, Happy," she patted on my shoulder with a fake smile, she was turning back to the masked person I'd met on the first night in that bar "now if you don't mind, I actually had a reason why I came here and getting shitfaced was not it, neither was fucking a biker."

With that I stepped aside, "yeah , definitely not." I wasn't going to beg. She was going to come back, begging.

...

Cammie's POV:

"Good-bye, Happy," I said opening the door and turning my back to him. I was almost out the door, when a hand smacked my ass. Hell, I wanted to turn around and slap him back just like before, but that must have been his intention, so I simply ignored it and continued on my way out of there.

"Fuck, here you are,"I said, finally spotting Carrie. She was spread out on the pool table, peacefully sleeping like it was the normal thing to do in a place like that.

"Okay, let's get going," she started pulling at her limp body.

"No," Carrie mumbled through half-way closed eyes, but still got up.

"I'm god damn wasted, but I think I'm almost good enough to drive, and I don't live that far, there shouldn't be that much traffic at this time also, right?"I asked, although more from myself than from Carrie, who seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

"You smell like sex," Carrie squealed with a huge grin and closed eyes.

"No I don't, let's walk now, okay," I practically carried my friend out to the car.

Somehow we eventually did get to my place. Although it took way more time than the way over there had. Probably cause I was making sure to drive slow enough to really think through each and every sign on the side of the road.

I helped Carrie onto my couch and made sure she had a bucked, just in case, as well as a bottle of water waiting for her. It was really late and I literally wanted to fall asleep on my feet.

…

The morning came with a strong headache and a bunch of memories I couldn't believe I even had. First of all I felt like puking up because of all that alcohol I had consumed, then also because I had done the exact thing I'd promised myself I'd never do again- got all too close and personal with someone from the other side of the law.

"_Just a onetime thing, nothing more, there's no way I'd get a jail sentence for drinking with the Scott and sleeping with the hot and dangerous. No way.. Unless he paid me… Which he of course didn't? No-no he didn't. It was consensual. Everything is okay," I_ opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Everything was going to be okay.

I got up and dragged my feet to the bathroom. One look at myself from the mirror and I felt like a failure again. Prison ink on my neck had the ability to do that. I had failed myelf and for what? Sex? A mind-blowing, toe-curling fuck? What the hell was wrong with me. Even alcohol was not enough of a factor to push all the blame on. I had wanted him. From the first time I'd laid my eyes on him at that bar. He looked like danger and danger had the way of creeping up to me, taking me, satisfying me and then letting me fall face down against the concrete floor.

"OMG, can you shut it up please, it feels like there's a metal concert going on in my head and I'm a fricking blues girl," Carrie yelled from the living room.

I got out of the bathroom to see what she was talking about. It was my phone, which I had left along with my bag on the table next to the zombie-like girl on my couch.

"Sorry," I grabbed the bag and went back to my room.

"Hi?" I answered the call, not even bothering to read first, who was calling.

"Hey Cammie, how you been?"

"Good I guess, what's up with you?" I didn't feel like making small talk, especially after I had made point to cut all ties with criminal enterprise the caller was part of, but still he was my uncle and I actually liked him.

"Not much, it's Lucius's birthday tomorrow, thought you might want to come by?"

I ould hear the carefulness in my uncle's invitation. He knew well, why I was keeping my distance from that side of the family.

"What time?" I asked. After all my nephew had no part in the criminal stuff and therefore should not have been on his list of people to avoid.

"Around five." I could hear the smile in his voice. "He'll be so happy to see you, as will I... so we'll see you then."

"Hey, Nero," I said, before he got the chance hang up.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thank you for the invitation, I know I've been staying away from the family, but you know why, and I hope you also know it's nothing personal, against you I mean, it's just that I can't get messed up with that circle again."

"I know and I promise I'll make sure you won't even feel like it's a possibility."

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow then."

"See ya!"

* * *

The hiatus is over! I'm trying something different with this story. Meaning I started it from the end and then worked on the beginning and the middle. That said I already know how many chapter there should be and then after that there's a possibility I'll continue. But first I really want to get to the 'story completed' finish line with one of my stories (meaning this one). Just to feel the accomplishment of it I guess..

So in case you have checked here in the meanwhile and noticed it was on hiatus, then know that now I'm trying to get the whole story out as quick as possible. However I have two other stories as well, so it won't be an everyday upload, but I'll give my best.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

I'd love to read your thoughts on it!


	5. Till the road turned to fire

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I couldn't wrap my head around these past few days. Perhaps it was all just an eventful dream? God I hoped so. Otherwise I'd simply gone from a relatively quiet and down-low lifestyle, which was so far developing under the mantra of practice makes perfect, up to being back at the world of bar-brawls, followed by a one night stands, followed by agreements to rekindle old relationships with people swaying on that alarmingly thin line between crime and law.

Nope I was not going to think myself crazy, because what happened… well already happened, and now I was getting back on track no matter what. No more drinking, no more parties. No more going in that biker club to save a friend who probably didn't even want to be saved.

With that plan all set in my head, I walked to the living room. "Carrie," I shook her shoulder a little.

"What?" she murmured into the pillow.

"I'm making us coffee and then we're going to talk," I sounded like I knew what I was doing. Or what I was going to talk to her about.

"Tomorrow," she turned her face to the other side.

"Today."

"Later?" she asked in a humble voice.

"Now."

"Fine-fine, I just need a minute to locate my legs and energy and whatever else there is that makes a person move," Carrie surrendered, stretching out her arms.

I was just about to sit behind the kitchen table, when a very party gone wild looking girl appeared on the doorway. "Why do we have to do this morning talk-show right now?" she pulled out a chair, before squinting her eyes at me.

"Cause you put me in a very shitty situation last night. You know I'm trying to maintain a certain lifestyle here," I hated sounding like a disappointed parent.

"I know, sorry hon. I should have called Taylor," she stirred her coffee, pointedly avoiding looking at me.

"I ain't mad, I just really hope you won't do this again," I dialed down on my fury. After all she just gave me a call, it was my own choice to go there, to get drunk, to sleep with him. None of that was her fault, even as she was the reason I was there in the first place.

"I won't. I promise. Hey how did we get home anyways? The last thing I remember is playing pool with Tig, or maybe we didn't exactly play.. I just remember there being a pool table," she wondered out loud.

"Oh, if you can play in you sleep then you're a mastermind, otherwise I have to inform you that you were sleeping on that pool table when I came back, maybe also doing some other stuff…" I let out a light chuckle.

"Really. Fuck, I should start counting my drinks," she said looking at the ceiling. "Wait what did you say? You came back from somewhere? Where were you?"

"I.. I mmm. I was with. Okay, please don't judge," I felt like hiding myself underneath the table, "I was with Happy."

"Who? The scary bald guy?" there was a slight confusion on her face, before it turned into a wide mocking grin. "Nice!"

"Yeah. You can say I got carried away a bit." The growing smirk on her face made me regret everything I'd just said.

"You go girl! I know you're trying to stay away from guys like that, but let's just be honest for a second, okay? Those guys… Well they are not guys, they are men. And even you need the touch of a real man every now and then. Get my drift?"

"I guess.. But it's over now, so let's just forget about it. Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about you," I tried to steer the conversation away from me, "so… are you with the crazy-looking one?"

"No, not _with_ him exactly. He's just having fun and… I THINK I'm having fun too. Not too sure about that actually," she said, still grinning, "he's a lot to handle."

"I guess.. Well hey, whatever floats your boat, babe," I smirked.

"Oh yeah," she agreed. It wasn't news to either one of us. She had always been drawn to the crazy one, just as I'd been always drawn to the dangerous ones.

She left my place sometime around the afternoon. I had a day off, so for the rest of the day I fought with my forever travelling thoughts, which of course were all too often visiting the Replay-City and Oh-God-Why-Resort.

As I eventually found out, the only thing good enough to occupy my brain was some TV show about the zombie apocalypse. In the end however I still started wondering about what if it happened to me right now. With whom I'd be safer with? The good guys or the bad guys? Or which version of me would even survive more than a day? The one who sits on her ass, hiding from confrontations and danger, or the one who takes them on with courage and determination to come out on top of whatever it is?

However that was not the way the world was spinning. In this world the good guys eventually always won and getting your ass out there, without even thinking or blinking, in the end just got you locked up by those same winning good guys. O what a different world it would be, with survival being the main goal, and not the attempt of simply living a good life.

…

The next day I had a morning shift. Starting from six and ending at five. It was actually quite ironic that I worked in a gas station. Taking into account my criminal record and all... And it hadn't been an easy quest to get a job in general. Thankfully Carrie was quick to trick her father into giving me one. But still, a gas station, arson- too many possibilities there, not that I'd ever been the one to go for the easy way.. Still it might have made some people iffy, including Carrie's father, but he swallowed whatever doubt he had against me and at least gave me a chance.

So there I was working the day away, when it suddenly doomed on me. I was really going to go see my family.

I made it there a fair bit after five, cause before that I needed to get back home, hop through shower and get Lucius's present.

"Cammie!" Nero greeted me once he saw me walk through the gates. Giving him a friendly hug I retrieved to look at his face. Time had not changed a single thing, at least not in his eyes. He looked exactly like the uncle I remembered. "I told them not to come, with you here, I'm sorry, but they just wanted to see you. Promised to leave right after that," Nero apologized as my eyes found the people he was apologizing for.

"Mi hija," a man who had brought me into this world, in the bigger sense as well as in the sense that pointedly surrounded the world of gangs and crime.

"Dad," I looked him in the eyes, unable to find the strength in me to give him even a piece of a smile.

The moment only got worse once I saw the guy behind him, Sergio. My one big love.. or at least what I used to consider to be one. Now he was just a reminder of betrayal and hurt. The sight of him instantly brought me back to that night- the night we got caught.. well actually I singlehandedly got caught.

It had been a night like every other- we were working on what we liked to call business and pleasure. In the beginning it had been fun. Our daytime job in the small power plant, which also dealt with a variety of other things, had taught us one trick after another. While Sergio wasn't so observant as he was courageous, I eventually got to be the one who really carried the work through and he was the one to book those criminal gigs for us and make sure we were never caught.

What those gigs really were, and what I in the end got sentenced for, was insurance fraud plus arson. Having a fair share of knowledge on how to create a short-circuit, putting the whole place in flames, without there being any trace of cutting the wires or messing with the electrical stuff in any other way, was the thing that soon made us rather famous in the field of creating 'accidents'. In fact so famous that eventually we were hunted and trapped.

Sergio who by far was the head of our business deals, alongside with my father who liked to pretend to be on top of everything. Sergio had a sense something was wrong when a really out of place guy reached out for our service. Nonetheless he was so blinded by the money the guy was offering that he didn't even share his doubts with me, nor did my father as I later found out. They just kept me in the dark.

So basically because of them two ignoring all the warning signs and keeping me out of loop, it was me who in the end got caught while trying to get out of that burning warehouse of hell, while Sergio was already far gone. He was supposed to be my backup, but seeing what was about to go down with the cops, he just left, without telling me a thing.

So that was the main reason I hissed "No" to them both, before turning on my heels and walking out of there.

"I'm so sorry! Camille!" Nero ran out after me as I had almost made it to my car.

"I know it's not your fault, I know them, they would have come no matter what you said. I just can't handle it right now, I'm sorry. Please give this and a big hug from me to Lucius," I shoved the present to him.

"Cam," Nero tried.

"It's okay, uncle, ain't your fault this family is unfixable."

I got into my car and drove back home.

…..

**Happy's POV**

"Okay, it's almost 8 o'clock," Jax announced.

Lazily I got up, pushing aside the crow on my lap. She was pointless. Yeah, she had a nice body, but nothing else. Nothing to keep me interested.

"Where did you get this?" I could see Jax asking Chucky.

"Some guy left it here when he brought beer," Chucky grinned.

"Beer?"

"Gemma must have ordered."

There was a look between Jax and Chibs before all hell broke loose.

"Everybody out," Jax yelled.

It was all clear now. 8 o'clock, full table. A nice way to wipe the whole charter out in one blow.

We all got out just before the explosion.

There were bitches crying, children screaming. It was a mess and all I could feel was rage. Rage for the possibility of almost being killed off. Just like that.

And what would have been my last action before death? Getting a cheap lap dance from a dirty whore? A face lit up in my head. Hers.

She was far from being a whore, even further from being pointless. I yearned for her, in a way I'd never wanted anyone else. And it wasn't even just because my dick ached for her, no, it had already had her. I simply just wanted her to be mine and _only _mine.

With a life like ours, death was always idly waiting behind the corner. Why then waste the time we still had on pointless whores and not the women we really wanted?

The sudden being-on-the -verge-of-death realization kept on pushing me, until after a few hours of dealing with the club shit I found myself on her doorstep. Not knowing what I was really trying to do there. I wasn't going to ask her to be my Old Lady, no that was one thing I was never going to do with anyone, but still I wanted her more than just for one more night.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie demanded facing me on her doorway.

"I wanna come in," I blurted out.

"No! What's wrong with you? Go away," she shook her head.

"I want you." This was not coming out the way I wanted, as I could see her getting angrier by the minute.

"Too fricking bad, I don't want you," she slammed the door in my face. Before I even registered what I was doing, my fist was in her front door, leaving on hell of a dent. She was messing with my head, intentionally or not, she was doing it.

That bitch.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
